


Ser Pounce-a-lot

by Luciferous_Lampadomancy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Happy Ending, Mentions of Violence, Other, Ser Pounce's POV, This is a story about the cat, anders is happy, pounce is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous_Lampadomancy/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: Pounce wants his human back, so Pounce goes and finds his human.





	Ser Pounce-a-lot

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another little drabble idea that came from the lovely picture seen in [this post here](http://jaegeraddicted-elf.tumblr.com/post/161314779868/fatale-distraction-rock-paperback-scissors-go) by [rock-paperback-scissors](http://rock-paperback-scissors.tumblr.com/post/161187607552/go-find-him-pounce-he-needs-you)
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm so sorry Pounce, you be a good boy now okay?" 

 

The kitten only blinked up at the man, little orange.paws coming up to pap at his scruff of a beard. He was being left, but he had no idea what that meant, had no idea that man wouldn't be by his side anymore. 

 

He tried to hop up into the bag held at the man's side before he hauled it into his back, as always, but the man's hand stopped him. Tilting his head to the side he could only watch as the man crouched, running that same hand over his fur, making him purr and arch up into the touch. He didn't understand what the water dripping from his face into the floor meant, but he could tell his human wasn't happy, not at all. 

 

And then he was walking away, making weird sniffling noises and then there was a door blocking the way back to him. 

 

Before the tenant of the house he was left in could catch him, he was out the open window, chasing after his human. Only for the same process to be repeated. This happened several more times before he finally accepted that he was meant to stay here, without him. 

 

The lady was nice, feeding him every morning and giving him all the attention he could ever want, but he knew something was missing, he needed the man with a scruffy beard again, and he just knew that his human needed him too. 

 

He waited until he was full grown, a true regal orange tabby, before he made his move. Waiting until the lady opened the door to get to the shop and streaking out then. This time he wasn't there to catch him and bring him back, so he kept running. 

 

Sometimes he was alone, wandering through fields of open grass or around rocks and in caves, and other times he was around humans. They were mostly nice, sometimes offering up bits of food, but occasionally he was chased by ragged looking humans, he knew those weren't safe.

 

Sometimes, when he was around large groupings of humans and houses he heard what sounded like what his human was called. Almost every time it was people pointing to space on the walls that looked like the face of his human. They didn't seem like they liked him at all. He ran very quickly from those towns.

 

As time wore on, he found more and more of these faces, but not the real thing. He grew scarred from skirmishes with other cats, some mabaris, and even little humans that tried to catch him. He knew he didn't look like the lovable little orange kitten with big green eyes anymore, and the handouts of food all but stopped. Half of one ear was chipped off, there was a clawmark down his side, and a couple nicks from knives along his back legs and tail, all scarred, all showing. 

 

But still the tabby trudged on, determined to find his human again. 

 

He wasn't sure how long it took for him to make it to the ocean, but for some reason this seemed to be the place to be. He was careful to avoid the tall, bulky and gray human's with horns as he ran from sparse bush to sparse bush. There was little to no vegetation here but plenty of mice. He ate well under the sea breeze for several days, filling out a bit before eventually coming across a small group of humans. Perched on a sandy outcrop, he watched the battle commence with the weird gray humans, one with a sword and shield, one with just a sword, one with a weird wooden thing that shot arrows, and one that fought like his human. 

 

Curiosity pulled him forward after the battle, something telling him these humans were okay. A small meow pulled the attention of the one with just the sword, and the human frowned at first before stooping and reaching out with a metal hand, crooning softly at him. Purring almost immediately, Pounce relishes in the attention, the gentle metal scratching feeling like heaven after so much time with no human interaction. 

 

"Hawke!" The man suddenly barks, making Pounce's ears flick up and he watches the one with the staff like his human come over and then smile at him and crouch again, holding out another metal hand.

 

"He seems friendly, do you think we should bring him back? The mage might appreciate a friend." Fenris huffs, frowning and trying not to show he was thinking of Anders' wellbeing.

 

"Definitely, he mentioned something about his old cat being an orange tabby too, I think he said his name was Ser Pounce-a-lot?" The man chuckles but Pounce immediately meows his approval at hearing his name, padding up to rub up against this man's leg and blinking up at him. 

 

"Well then, I guess it's settled." The man's voice chuckles again and Pounce finds himself lifted into his arms. At first it's disorienting, it's been years since he's been picked up, but even so he could just _tell_ that this was a good man-, "Anders is gonna be so surprised." Once again he found himself purring happily to the sound of his human's name.

 

"Seems content enough." Fenris grunts, and the one with the wooden contraption comes over next, walking with the group.

 

"Oh! Found a present for Blondie have you? That'll definitely cheer him up. Lately he's been more broody than Broody over here." The smaller human's voice is warm, and he smiles reaching up to rub between what's left of Pounce's ears.

 

"Watch it dwarf." Fenris frowns, but there's no malice in his voice, making the small man boom with laughter again. 

 

"He's a little shabby don't you think? Scarred up, missing an ear-" the woman speaks once she spots him in Hawke's arms.

 

"Oh hush Aveline he's a sweetheart. Listen, he's purring, plus he's an orange tabby, like pounce, Anders'll love him." Hawke chides good-naturedly and Aveline rolls her eyes, taking the lead of the group once again. Pounce only purrs louder and settles in Hawke's arms to the sound of his and his human's name.

 

It didn't seem long at all until Pounce found himself brought to another town, but thankfully this one didn't have his human's face on the walls. The town seemed to get worse and worse the more the group walked, until they were in a dark place with a lot of the shabby people Pounce learned he didn't like, and found himself tense, hissing even. Hawke tries to soothe him and eventually his calm hand and crooning keeps him with the man when every instinct tells him to bolt. He'll keep him safe. 

 

The group, minus one anyway, as the woman split off in the nicer part of the town, seemed to be weaving their way around the walls and stairs, until finally arriving at a door. 

 

"Anders~! Open up!" Hawke chuckles, knocking on the door, "We have a surprise for you!"

 

There was what sounded like a grumble on the other side of the door and Varric speaks up, "It's just Hawke, Broody, and me, Blondie, no tricks."

 

"Oh yes, sounds like you want to drag me on another one of your "surprise" missions-" the voice got clearer and clearer until finally the door opened and _he_ appeared, "Where are we going this time Hawke?" He huffs, only for his eyes to fall on Pounce, and he's speechless.

 

"Nowhere you dumb mage." Fenris huffs from the back, rolling his eyes, "We found him on the Wounded Coast and Hawke insisted he be a gift to you." 

 

"Broody... you're the one that-" Varric tries, smirking, only to get a jab from Fenris' elbow.

 

"Shut it dwarf." 

 

"I just, he's an orange tabby and I know that you said that's what your old cat was-" Hawke starts up again, going to hold out Pounce to Anders, but he had different ideas. Instantly the cat was leaping at Anders, balancing on his shoulders despite being much larger than he was before, and purring non-stop as he rubbed up against his stubble.

 

"Hawke..." Anders practically sobs, hands coming up to scratch behind Pounce's ears, just as he knew he liked, "I don't know-I don't know how you did it but-" He _is_ sobbing at this point as he pulls Pounce into his arms to cradle him, Orange fur stark against the black feathers and robes. He was crooning and babbling happily to the cat, completely overwhelmed with emotion at seeing _his_ Pounce once again, "You found him-you found _Pounce..."_

 

"What?" Hawke blinks, looking down at the cat again, only to smile at how the orange paws come up, papping at Anders' scruff, the purring audible even to Fenris in the back, "You're joking-" 

 

"I'm not, it's him, I know it's him-" Anders babbles, then looks back down at his bundle of fur, "fuck I don't know how you did it Pounce, I don't know how you got here but Maker am I glad to see you again..." He's laughing now, cooing down at the cat who's wriggling and purring happily in his arms and the group can only smile at the reunion. 

 

"Thank you, Hawke... Thank you...." 


End file.
